


Drive-In

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Gabriel punches a dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes you back in time for a special date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-In

Both Dean and Sam had royally pissed you off this time, those stupid selfish idiots. They had left you behind to go on a dumb hunt. Talking about how they just couldn’t possibly take you this time and that it was an easy hunt. If it was so easy then why in the world couldn’t they take you? 

You were slamming the doors in the kitchen and grumbling, you didn’t even notice there was someone watching you. 

You turned around and dropped your plate in shock of seeing Gabriel suddenly. He was leaned over the counter, head resting on his hand staring at you in amusement. 

“Something funny?” You asked.

“You are,” he grinned up at you. “So what has your panties in a twist?”

“Sam and Dean left me behind to go on a hunt,” you mumbled embarrassed of how it sounded. 

“Well that would be my fault,” his grin grew wider. 

You looked at him like he was an idiot, “How is that your fault?”

“Oh, because I asked them to leave you behind,” he stated it like it was obvious.

“Why would you do that?”

He responded by waggling his eyebrows and then snapped his fingers. 

Next thing you know you are in the middle of a sidewalk in a town you don’t even recognize. You looked around and noticed that there weren’t any modern cars and no one was on a cellphone. You looked to Gabriel who was standing next to you he was wearing something completely different than earlier, he was dressed in slacks and what looked to be a high school varsity sweater. You looked at yourself and scoffed, “A poodle skirt, really?”

“Hey we have to look the part,” he smiled. Taking your hand he led you into a shop. 

“What are we doing Gabriel?” 

“Well I like you and I wanted to take you on a date,” Gabriel answered shyly.

“So you have me stuck in Grease?”

“Yes, you said it was one of your favorite films,” he shrugged his shoulders.

You smiled at him, incredibly impressed that he remembered. You realized that he actually took his time planning this out; first by making sure that you would be home and by figuring out where to go. 

“What can I get you?”

You looked up to see the waitress pop a bubble from her gum and pull a pencil from the back of her ear.

“I think we will have two burgers with a side of fries and a large chocolate shake,” Gabriel smiled up at her.

“Be right out,” the waitress turned and walked away.

“So do you have anything else planned for us today?”

“Just wait and see,” Gabe winked.

“Alright, Daddy-O,” you smiled.

The waitress brought your burgers and fries, the two of you shared the shake just like you would see in a film. You both were laughing and joking around when a group of   
guys in leather jackets walked up to your table.

“That’s a nice chick you have there,” the man with the tattoo on his hand spoke towards Gabriel.

“I think so,” Gabriel looked back without smiling. 

“Why don’t I take her out for a spin, you dig?”

“How about no,” Gabriel stood up. He was considerably shorter than the man starting a confrontation but to you Gabriel was larger than life and you knew that he was going   
to stand his own.

“Whoa take it easy dude. We just wanted to have some fun with your fox,” the man smirked sending a wink your way and then throwing his arm around your shoulder.

You could see Gabriel’s face change and in an instant the man was no longer next to you, he was on the ground holding his broken nose. You couldn’t help but laugh at the   
fact that an archangel punched a guy.

“Come on,” Gabriel grabbed your hand and you were running out the door. 

Two blocks later you were leaned over laughing and trying to catch your breath at the same time.

“What’s so funny?” Gabriel asked.

“You punched a guy,” you said in between hiccups.

Gabriel walked close to you only about a foot away, “Well yeah, he touched you so I had to punch his stupid face.” 

You looked up into his golden brown eyes and couldn’t stop yourself; you leaned up and kissed him. It wasn’t anything special just a quick peck but you could see him turning red. “I like you too,” you whispered. 

He peeked around the corner of the alley and didn’t see anyone, snapping his fingers a powdered blue 1957’s Chevrolet Bel-Air appeared. 

“You Winchester’s seem to have a thing for Chevy cars,” he shrugged opening the door for you. 

You slid into the passenger seat and buckled yourself, normally you wouldn’t but Gabriel was an angel, how good of a driver could he be? You looked out the window and   
saw that the sun was quickly setting. 

“Where are we going now?”

“You’ll see,” he smiled taking a curb way to sharply. 

You held onto the dashboard tightly, “Please at least get us there in one piece.”

“Oh calm down, I won’t kill you and if you die I will just bring you back,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

A few more sharp turns and sudden stops had you almost throwing up but you made it to your destination in one piece. The sun had finally set and you had pulled up to a   
drive-in theater. 

He paid the attendant and you drove on in, he picked the perfect spot too. He popped the top of the car off and you both took a moment to stare up at the stars while the   
advertisements played. 

You finally broke the silence by making a joke, “So is this where you take all the girls?”

“Actually this would be my first real date,” his face turned a shade of pink.

“Seriously?”

“I’ll be honest, I’ve been with numerous woman but they never really meant anything special.”

You scooted a bit closer to him, “Does that make me special?” You turned your head to look up into his eyes. 

“You are very special,” he stared back at you, his face inching closer and closer to yours. 

You closed the gap pressing into his warm lips. This kiss lasted longer than the one earlier, this kiss is what sent sparks. This kiss was passionate and filled with nothing but   
love. 

The two of you reluctantly pulled apart, only because you needed to breathe. 

He gave you a shit-eating grin, “So you wanna go steady?”

“Yes Gabriel, I would like that very much,” you leaned in to kiss him again. 

You didn’t even know what movie was playing the two of you just sat there making out and talking, not caring about anything else.


End file.
